Romanian coven
The Romanian Coven is a vampire coven located somewhere in Romania. It consists of Vladimir and Stefan. History At one time, the Romanian Coven was the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world. They didn't bother keeping what they were a secret, willingly letting the people of Romania know they were vampires. But when the Volturi came to power, the Romanians were usurped. When asked about their skin by Renesmee, Vladimir answered that they had sat still for a very long time, playing at being kings. They hadn't realized that they were slowly petrifying into stone. Only when the Volturi attacked their coven did they realize that they had become very slow. The Volturi sent Jane and Alec to go and attack the Romanian Coven. The twins both have a special advantage. Jane, the girl, has the ability to cause a vivid illusion of excruciating pain from the mind, and Alec has the ability to close off all of the senses, which is an illusion of the mind as well. The twins, named the 'witch twins', supposedly destroyed the castles of the Romanian Coven by burning them down. Vladimir and Stefan had escaped, but for their covenmates it was too late. Ever since, they have harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty even though they are glad that there is no dusty film on their eyes like the Voultri. They are not vegetarian, and feast on human blood. They appeared in ''Breaking Dawn'', surprising the Cullen family. They said that they had heard about a 'fight' against the Volturi and told them that they would be part of the fight no matter what the cause. When the conflict came to nothing, Vladimir and Stefan were very disappointed as they had hoped to get revenge once and for all. They were pleased, however, to see the Volturi run away in cowardice. But they believe that someday the Volturi will be destroyed once and for all. Vladimir and Stefan particularly hate Jane and Alec and they call them the "witch twins". During the 'fight' with the Volturi, Vladimir also states that Alec owes him many lives, but he will settle for his. While Jacob, Bella and many of the other vampires found them unpleasant, Renesmee found them fascinating. She had to speak to them aloud because they wouldn't let her touch them. They only came to the Cullens because they wanted revenge on the Volturi for destroying their castles. The Romanian Coven is very old and they have a deadly-pale skin, neither one of them have a special ability. Appearance Stefan and Vladimir are described as being slight and short, very pale and their skin has the same powdery texture as that of the Volturi, but it isn't as pronounced. They also have dark burgundy eyes because they aren't vegetarians. Stefan's hair is dark and Vladimir's so ashy blond that it looks pale grey. They wear simple black clothes that appear modern but are in reality of a more ancient design. They are said to sound like the Volturi when speaking as they are as old as them, but do not have a milky film across their eyes which the Volturi are said to have because of their largely sedentary lifestyle. Members *Stefan *Vladimir Behind the Scenes The Romanian Coven is the only coven with less than three people. See Also Category:Romanian Coven Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Covens